<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Valhalla by imbir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040678">[VID] Valhalla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir'>imbir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Physical Triggers, Violence against a black woman, brief depiction of gory injury, depiction of US military occupation, fast cutting and flashes of bright light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore." Little bits of history repeating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia / Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia / Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Valhalla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts">mithborien</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  [ DL <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/1k437zn9ba1z6vw/imbir_-_The_Old_Guard_-_Valhalla.mp4/file">mp4</a> (143 MB) ] <a href="https://imbirint.tumblr.com/post/643126859687755776/how-soft-your-fields-so-green-can-whisper-tales">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://youtu.be/2UeSFcVzrYE">Youtube</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music: "Immigrant Song", Charming Disaster (Led Zeppelin cover)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>